As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often include management controllers for out of band management of such information handling systems. In traditional systems, in order to provide for cryptographic functions associated with a host system and a management controller, each of the host system and management controller may “own” a respective cryptoprocessor. Such approach may have disadvantages, as it does not provide a way for the management controller to read a platform configuration register associated with the host system via the management controller remote management channel, and must instead be accessed via a host system application, which may render such communication of information open to an attack. These existing approaches also do not allow for side-band management of the host system's cryptoprocessor, do not allow for the management controller to derive a state of the host system's cryptoprocessor, or transmit a secure message that bridges the host system domain and the management controller domain.